1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf shoes preventing a golfer from excess movement of a body of the golfer into the left or the right outside direction (sway) usually generated in a golf swing such as a back swing, a down swing, an impact, and a finish, to keep the golf swing in an optimum trace to hit a golf ball not only more correctly but also to hit the golf ball further away, while playing golf.
2. Description of the Related Art
Briefly explaining a golf swing theoretically, the golf swing is achieved by six steps, a stance, an address, a back swing, a down swing, an impact, and a finish. A golfer puts his/her feet in appropriate positions from a golf ball at the stance step, puts his/her golf club to the back-side ground of the golf ball and poses appropriately to hit the golf ball at the address step, swings the golf club to the back of the golfer at the back swing step, swings the golf club to hit the golf ball at the down swing step, makes the head of the golf club hit the golf ball at the impact step, and makes the head of the golf club push the golf ball continuously according to the law of inertia and complete the golf swing finally at the finish step.
Usually, when the golf club is swung to the back of the golfer at the back swing step, body weight of the golfer is also tilted to the direction of the golf club movement (Body weight of a right-handed golfer is moved to the right outside direction and to the right leg of the golfer when the golfer swings his/her golf club). In this case, when the right leg does not support body weight of the golfer, it is hard to perform strong down swing utilizing body weight of the golfer to hit the golf ball further away. In more, because the body of the golfer is moved to the right outside direction against the address position, it is also hard to impact the golf ball correctly.
To minimize the inverse function by the right movement of the body, a golfer usually has endless training and drills for basic poses of the golf swing gathering both knees at the stance and the address step to make the right leg a role of an effective prop so that the body of the golfer is not moved to the right outside direction.
However, when the golfer gathers both knees to the inside direction of the body to make the right leg a role of an effective prop at the stance and the address step, a gap is generated between the outside of the right golf shoe and the ground. When the back swing is started at this state, the body weight is moved to the right outside direction excessively and easily because of the gap between the outside of the right golf shoe and the ground. Therefore, the golfer can not utilize the body weight to perform strong down swing to hit the golf ball further away. In more, because the body of the golfer is moved to the right outside direction against the address position, the possibility of correct impact to the golf ball is also reduced.
To hit the golf ball further away to the intended position at the impact step, the head of the golf club should hit the golf ball correctly as designated at the address position. However, when the body of the golfer is moved to the right outside direction at the back swing step, it is hard to impact the gold ball correctly according to the address position. Additionally, when the down swing is started to hit the golf ball, the weight of the golfer supported by his/her right leg mainly is moved again to the left leg of the golfer. In this case, when the left leg can not support the body of the golfer, it is hard to perform strong impact by utilizing the body weight of the golfer to hit the golf ball further away. In more, when the body of the golfer is moved to the left outside direction against the address state, the possibility of the correct impact to the golf ball is reduced.
To minimize the inverse function by the left movement of the body, the golfer usually has endless trainings and drills gathering both knees at the stance and the address step to make the left leg a role of an effective prop so that the body is not moved to the left outside direction.
However, both knees are gathered at the stance and the address step, a gap is generated between the outside of the left golf shoe and the ground. When the down swing is started at this state, the weight supported by the right leg mainly is moved to the left leg. Therefore, the body is moved to the left outside direction easily to lose the center of the body weight, it is hard to perform strong swing by the weight of the golfer and to hit the golf ball further away. In more, when the body is moved to the left outside direction against the address position, the possibility of the correct impact is reduced.
The finish step completing the golf swing keeps impact strength to the golf ball and makes the golf ball fly to the intended direction continuously. As the above statements, the weight supported mainly by the right leg at the back swing step is moved sequentially into the left leg through the down swing step, the impact step, and the finish step finally. In this case, when the left leg does not support the weight and the body is moved into the left outside direction excessively, it is hard to ensure strong impact strength to the golf ball and the continuous flight of the golf ball. Therefore, the flight distance of the golf ball is reduced and the flight direction is not correct.
When the golfer gathers both knees to the inside direction of the body to make his/her left leg a role of an effective prop, a gap is generated between the outside of the left golf shoe and the ground. When the down swing is performed at this state, the weight supported mainly by the right leg at the back swing step is moved into the left leg and the body is moved easily to the left outside direction because of the gap between the left golf shoe and the ground. Therefore, strong swing by the weight of the golfer is not performed. As a result, it is hard to hit the golf ball further away and to keep the flight direction of the golf ball in stable.
As the above statements, the golf swing moving the body into the left or the right direction excessively to lose impact strength and correctness to the golf ball is called by “sway”. To prevent sway phenomena, it is the basic pose to gather both knees. However, the pose gathering both knees to prevent the sway makes a gap between the outsides of the golf shoes and the ground. Therefore, the body can be easily moved to the left or the right direction to generate sway without careful notices.
Prior arts to solve such problems are disclosed by Korean Utility Model Publication No. 98-35048 (“Golf shoes”) and by Korean Patent Publication No. 99-26396 (“Golf shoes having a slope in outsole to the inside of the ball direction”).
However, in the above described prior arts, the outside (1′) of the outsole (1) of the golf shoes is thick and the inside (1″) of the outsole of the golf shoes is thin. Therefore, the appearance of the golf shoes according to the prior arts is not smart and wearability of the golf shoes is remarkably low. In more, at the moment of body rotation centered by the toe of the right foot at the state of lifting up the heel of the right foot at the finish step completing the golf swing, smooth rotation of the right golf shoe is not achieved properly because the outsole (1) of the right golf shoe is flat and has the same slope with the outsole (1) of the left golf shoe.
In more, because the outsole (1) of the golf shoes according to the prior arts has the same size with the foot of the golfer without room, the left leg having a role of an effective prop at the finish step is moved into the left direction easily. Therefore, it is hard to perform strong swing by the weight of the golfer to hit the golf ball further away. In more, it is hart to keep the flight direction of the golf ball in stable.
Additionally, because the insole of the golf shoes according to the prior arts is a hard material that is difficult to support heels of the golfer, it is hard to absorb a shock generated at the impact step. In more, foot fatigue due to the weight of the golfer is generated and increased rapidly when the golfer walks long time.